<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sulyap by PodMetrios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542885">Sulyap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodMetrios/pseuds/PodMetrios'>PodMetrios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Janus Sílang Series - Edgar Calabia Samar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations with the mirror, Gen, Janus Silang is there if you adjust your specs, Just Mira things, Manong Joey be at the end, No one gets hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodMetrios/pseuds/PodMetrios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Mira at ang salamin ng kanilang silid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sulyap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted galing sa #Januserye2020 sa aking twtr noong pebrero</p>
<p>Prompt: Salamin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilang linggo nang pinaghahandaan ni Mira ang paglabas ng kanyang kakayahang bagani. Paminsan-minsa'y napapatitig siya sa salamin bago mag-skincare, tinitignan kung may magbabago ba sa paligid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wala naman so far.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May mga araw na humaharap siya sa salamin upang sanayin kung paano siya makikipag-close kay Janus. Hindi masyadong maganda ang una nilang pag-uusap kaya pinapraktis niya ang mga susunod nilang pag-uusap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, kamusta ka?" sinubukan niyang ngumiti sa harap ng salamin ngunit napangiwi siya dahil kita naman na hindi totoo ang mukha nya. Kahit papaano ay naiilang siya dahil mukhang hindi naman mahirap makipagclose sa binata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uy mahilig din ako makinig sa OPM." dahil narinig nyang minsan na humimig ang binata ng isang kanta.</p>
<p>Yan ang ilan sa mga linyahan nya, small talk kumbaga. Umiling sya matapos sambitin ang mga salita at inilapat ang kanyang palad sa salamin. Kamuntik na siyang mapaupo nang tumagos ang kanyang kamay. Pinagmasdan niya ito. Putol, subalit wala siyang nararamdamang sakit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this it? Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang iangat nya ang kanyang paningin ay nakaaninag siya ng kakaibang gubat sa dako kung saan tumagos ang kanyang kamay. Magkahalong pagkamangha at pagkakilabot ang kanyang naramdaman. Nang subuking bawiin ang kamay ay bigla namang nawala ang kanyang natanaw na gubat. Bumalik sa kanya ang repleksyon ng salamin. Napahawak siya sa dibdib at napansin nagpipigil pala siya sa paghinga kani-kanina lamang.</p>
<p><br/>Kumatok si Miro sa kwarto ngunit hindi nya napansin, pumasok naman ang kanyang kambal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O, ba't ka nakatitig diyan siz? May bagong pimple ba?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umabot ng ilang saglit bago lumingon si Mira at sumagot. Ibinaba niya ang kanyang kamay upang walang mapansin ang kambal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think so, I can see a small zit." sabay inilapat ang kanang hintuturo sa pisngi at may pagkukunwaring lumapit sa harap ng salamin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi napansin ni Miro ang bahagyang kakaibang kilos ni Mira. Kung napansin man niya ay hindi niya igigiit sa kakambal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, palitan mo na ang cleanser mo." sumandal ang binata sa may pintuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, next week I'll buy yung nirecommend mo sa akin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good!" Napangiti ang binata dahil inayunan siya ng kambal. "By the way, tinawag kita dahil lunch time na."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sunod nalang ako." maamong ngiti ni Mira.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." inayos ni Miro ang kanyang buhok bago tumalikod at sinara ang pinto ng kanilang kwarto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagbuntong hininga si Mira at inilapat muli ang kanyang palad sa salamin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Walang nangyari.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Hmm, baka imagination lang." pangungumbinsi sa sarili.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Matapos noon ay araw-araw na niyang binabantayan ang salamin sa kanilang kwarto kung mangyayari ba ito muli. Nung isang araw pa ay kamuntik na siyang mahuli ni Miro sa kakaibang pagtitig sa salamin subalit nakalusot naman siya. Naisip niya rin na baka sa ibang salamin naman maulit ang nangyari o baka guniguni lang talaga. Pero malakas ang kutob niya na hindi lamang ito imahinasyon dahil naramdaman niya ang pagtagos ng kanyang kamay sa kabila, o kung saan man iyon. Hinuhuli niya ang tamang pagkakataon kung kailan iyon mangyayari sa pangalawang pagkakataon subalit hindi siya nagtagumpay. Marahil ay kailangan niya ng matinding concentration or imagination. Hindi bale, no pressure naman sabi ni Manong Joey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sa totoo lang, naisip ko lang na ipost ulit itong entry ko dahil trip ko lang lOl<br/>May kaunting edit pero hindi naman nagbago ang kabuuan ng istorya. ^u^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>